Swift
Swift is the sixteenth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The Next Direction. This episode was first published on the 16th of March, 2014. The episode is written by QuickForeverr and Nonametothinkof. It is a tribute to Taylor Swift. Marley gives the club an assignment; Taylor Swift songs. Sophia and Jessica begin to bond, after the latter begins to see Kai for who he really is. Natalie and Aidan continue their feud over Leah, whom talks to Rocky about the new love triangle. Kyle tries to mend his relationship with Jason, to disastrous results. Meanwhile, Monica's issues develop further, scaring Sophia. Writing for this episode began on the 12th of March, 2014, and concluded on the 16th of the same month. Songs Cast Main Cast *Sophia Davis created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Ricardo Fernandez created by REBƎLReloaded. *Aidan McKensie created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Kyle Jackson created by BlaineGleek7. *Kai Johnson created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Monica Parks created by RiseAgainsT. *Marley Rose created by Glee. *Natalie Simmons created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Leah Williamson created by QuickForeverr. Recurring Cast *Jessica Butler created by QuickForeverr. *Olivia Ford-Harris created by GinaSays16. *William Huston created by Nonametothinkof. *Ahmet Mutlu created by Gleekurt. *Diana Reyes created by Mrssimonanderson21. *Cody Ryanson created by Coleisawesome. *Jason Smith created by BlaineGleek7. *Amber Whitman created by Nonametothinkof. Episode Aidan and Natalie have begun a feud over Leah. Monica has started to have body issues, after listening to what Olivia has to say. Kyle and Jason's relationship has quickly fallen apart, with Kyle seemingly not caring about it anymore. Jessica and Kai seem to be in a relationship, to Sophia's dismay. That's what you've missed on Glee: The Next Direction! ---- "Monica, are you okay? I only see you eating oranges every single day." Sophia worries. "I'm fine." Monica replies, hiding the hoarseness of her voice. "Monners, you aren't eating. Is the cafeteria food disgusting you?" Sophia asks. Monica simply starts unpeeling her orange. Sophia sulks, and grabs a sandwich from her bag. "Here, have it." Sophia grabs a book, notebook and pen from her bag. "N-no. It's your food. Don't waste your budget on me." Monica tells her softly. "Don't make me force you, Monica." Sophia says sternly. "Who says you have to?" Monica agitates. "Just eat the freaking sandwich!" Sophia slams her book on the table. They gather attention. "Excuse me." Monica grabs her bag and orange, and runs out of the scene, leaving an uncomfortable Sophia. ---- Leah walks over to Sophia, and takes Monica's empty seat. "Hey, Leah," Sophia says. "Hi!" Leah replies. "Listen, Soph, even though Kai and his new play-toy are in Glee club, that doesn't mean you shouldn't be!" "You want me to re-join?" "Yes! I miss you, and so does everyone else. You are an amazing singer, and Regionals is soon, and we need you!" Leah persuades. "Okay! Fine!" ---- Monica had gotten used to puking out every lunch break. She also used it to comfort herself when she was way too uncomfortable. It stung her throat, but at least the temporary pain made her temporarily forget all other miseries in her life. She was struggling with both her academic and personal life. Her grades were dropping below the low so fast, her family was nearing an eviction, and she was getting 'fatter'. She didn't want any of these problems. But it was never a choice. It was always with her. She was kind of born with it. The familiar yet stinging viscous substance flowed out of her again. She felt relieved as she vomitted out everything. She just wished her feelings and problems could be vomitted out as well. Maybe even her life. She finished. After a few weeks of continuous vomitting and eating of one orange a day, she saw a foreign color in her vomit. Deep red. 'Great' she thought. 'How motivating.' ---- Sophia and Leah enter the Choir Room, and the club eyes Sophia, with a mix of anger, and hope. "Sophia!" Marley says, from the board. "Hey, Marley... I was wondering if I could re-join?" Sophia asks, hopeful. "Of course," Marley says, cracking a smile. "Thanks!" Sophia says, and the two take a seat. "So, for this weeks assignment," Marley says, "We'll be doing our very first tribute to a single idol." Marley runs to the board, and writes the word Swift. "Taylor Swift!" "I love me some Swift!" Sophia says, applauding. "Would you like to demonstrate, then, Sophia?" Marley asks. "Okay..." Sophia mutters, switching places with Marley. Sophia whispers in the band member's ears, telling them the song. Music to Should've Said No begins, and Sophia starts to sing. Sophia: It's strange to think the songs we used to sing The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone Jessica stands up, and walks over to Sophia, singing the next few lines. Jessica: Yesterday I found out about you Even now just looking at you feels wrong Sophia interrupts, and sings again. Sophia: You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes." The two sing the chorus together, fighting through song. Sophia and Jessica: You should've said "No", you should've gone home You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go You should've known that word, with what you did with her, Get back to me (get back to me). And I should've been there in the back of your mind I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?" You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... You should've said "No", baby, and you might still have me Jessica: You can see that I've been crying Baby, you know all the right things to say But do you honestly expect me to believe We could ever be the same? Sophia: You say that the past is the past, you need one chance It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes." Sophia and Jessica: You should've said "No", you should've gone home You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go You should've known that word, with what you did with her, Get back to me (get back to me). And I should've been there in the back of your mind I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?" You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... You should've said "No", baby, and you might still have me Sophia: I can't resist Before you go, tell me this: Jessica: Was it worth it? Sophia: Was she worth this? Jessica: No... no, no, no... Sophia and Jessica: You should've said "No", you should've gone home You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go You should've known that word, with what you did with her, Get back to me (get back to me). And I should've been there in the back of your mind I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?" You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... You should've said "No", baby, and you might still have me As the song finishes, the New Directions applaud, and Marley says, "Well done, girls!" ---- In the hallways, Sophia tracks Jessica down, and stops her from walking. "What?" Jessica replies. "Why did you join in with my song?" Sophia asks. "Why not?" Jessica asks. "You see, I think something happened between you and Kai, and you're too scared to say what it is!" "Whatever..." Jessica says, quieter. "What happened?" Sophia says, shocked. "He tried to have sex with me, but I didn't want to, so he got angry, and started shouting at me. I ran out as quick as I could, and we haven't spoken since. This was last week, so I don't know. And then, Natalie informed me that you and him were a thing, and I felt terrible!" Jessica says, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Come here!" Sophia exclaims, hugging her. ---- The next day, Monica's first period was English. Monica couldn't afford to lose Sophia. But if it had to be, she just had to follow that path. Hopefully for the better. Monica entered the class, and sat in her normal seat. The teacher started discussing about phonetics. A lesson she was hardly intetested in. Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Hey, sorry about yesterday. - Soph" She wished she hadn't disgusted the text. "Bravo. That was a record breaking act. It deserves both an Oscar and Tony." She sent the text. "Look, I was a jerk. I shouldn't force you. Let me make it up to you. Mall, tomorrow. Everything's on me. -Soph" Monica thought intently, her phone clutched in hand. "Can someone repeat the pronunciation of this word? Ah, Miss Parker." The teacher, Mr. Huston, said with prying eyes. Monica swore under her breath. The word was amour. "A-moor." She slightly rolled her eyes. "Very well. Sit down." Monica collapsed on her seat. "Fine. Can we stop texting? I don't want to get detention." Monica switched her phone off. ---- In the Choir Room, all lights are turned off, but one, as Natalie stands in the middle of the room, preparing to sing. The New Directions wait in the chairs, staring at her, as the music to Sparks Fly begins. Natalie: The way you move is like a full on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards You're the kind of reckless That should send me runnin' But I kinda know that I won't get far And you stood there in front of me Just close enough to touch Close enough to hope you couldn't see What I was thinking of Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me once and it's really something, You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. I'm on my guard for the rest of the world But with you I know it's no good And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would... Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right. And lead me up the staircase Won't you whisper soft and slow? I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show. Drop everything now, Meet me in the pouring rain, Kiss me on the sidewalk, Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile And the sparks fly... Oh, baby, smile... And the sparks fly... The New Directions, except Aidan and Leah, begin to applaud Natalie as she finishes her song. ---- Monica locked her locker. "Well Monica Parks, nice form you got there." That familiar demonic voice peeped in. "I don't have time for this." Monica quickly walked away. "Oh, I just wanted to compliment you. Besides, I wanted to help you achieve the perfect body!" Olivia told her. She catches up to Monica. "Well, you see, less blood, less weight. Try slashing your wrists. Temporary pain helps forget lots of problems. Try a blade." She whispered, and handed over a cutter. Then she twirled away. Monica headed to the side of the hallway, and analyzed it's razor. ---- Olivia finds her next target in the hallways, Ahmet Mutlu. She walks over to her, pony-tail bouncing around. "Abort the plan," she whispers in Ahmet's ear. "Why? We've been working on it for months!" Ahmet says, shocked. "Yes. I've got someone who's going to destroy the whole club from inside, and they don't even know it yet!" Olivia says. "Who? How?" Ahmet says, shocked. "Monica Parks. See, I gave her a razor, and a little push towards self-harm, but I know she won't do it. She's too scared, you see. And that prying little one, Sophia Davis, will sure go through her bag, and see the razor, causing arguments between the two. Both will quit the club, leaving them with eleven members. Leaving them unable to perform at Regionals. Leaving them disbanded," Olivia explains. "You've done this all by yourself?" Ahmet says, shocked. "Why didn't you tell me? You left me to complete the plan we've been doing for months!" "That plan was just a load of crap! It would never have worked!" Olivia exclaims. "Enjoy your day, now Ahmet!" ---- The New Directions Girls stand on stage in the Auditorium, as music to Today Was a Fairytale begins. Leah: Today was a fairytale You were the prince I used to be a damsel in distress You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six Today was a fairytale New Directions Girls: Today was a fairytale Monica: Today was a fairytale I wore a dress You wore a dark grey t-shirt You told me I was pretty When I looked like a mess Today was a fairytale Amber: Time slows down Whenever you're around Sophia with New Directions Girls: Can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me Fell in love when I saw you standing there It must have been the way Today was a fairytale It must have been the way Today was a fairytale Amber: Today was a fairytale You've got a smile that takes me to another planet Every move you make everything you say is right Today was a fairytale Monica: Today was a fairytale All that I can say Is now it's getting so much clearer Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face Today was a fairytale Leah: Time slows down Whenever you're around Sophia with New Directions Girls: But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me Fell in love when I saw you standing there It must have been the way Today was a fairytale It must have been the way Today was a fairytale Monica: Time slows down Whenever you're around I can feel my heart It's beating in my chest Did you feel it? I can't put this down Sophia with New Directions Girls: But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me Fell in love when I saw you standing there It must have been the way But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me Fell in love when I saw you standing there It must have been the way Today was a fairytale It must have been the way Today was a fairytale Today was a fairytale The boys, and Marley applaud the group, as they bow. "Let's just keep it honest, we all know I rocked that performance!" Amber says, hair-flicking. ---- Leah and Rocky sit in the cafeteria, sitting at an empty table. "Why didn't you clap Natalie earlier?" Rocky asks. "Long story..." Leah says, annoyed. "Come on, Leah! We're supposed to be best friends, or whatever, but you haven't told me what's going on with you. Come on, gurl!" Rocky says, winking. "Fine!" Leah says, laughing. "Natalie declared her love for me, I didn't know how to respond, so I've kind of been ignoring Aidan, because I don't know how I feel, and Natalie sang that song to me!" "Oh gurl, that's some serious problems right there!" Rocky says, "But I have to shoot, got a test next class!" ---- Rocky walks through the hallways, and spots Aidan. "Plan worked, I got the info out of Leah," Rocky says. "What is it, then? Aidan asks, curious. "Natalie is in love with her. You have the right to be angry at her!" Rocky says. Aidan, annoyed, walks away from Rocky. "Another love triangle for him and Leah, boy are they unlucky!" Rocky says, laughing at himself. ---- Kyle finds himself staring at Jason throughout the class, and he decides to finally speak to him. "Hey, Jason..." Kyle mutters. "Oh? Are you speaking to me again?" Jason says, annoyed. "I guess?" Kyle says, unsure of what to say. "Well, I'm not speaking to you. The story of us is pretty much over, now. You've ruined this whole relationship, Kyle. It's all you!" Jason shouts, walking off. Music to Story of Us begins to play, as Kyle walks through the hallways. Kyle: I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, How we met and the sparks flew instantly, People would say, "They're the lucky ones." I used to know my place was a spot next to you, Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat, 'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on. Kyle walks past Aidan, who watches Leah talk to Natalie from afar. Aidan: Oh, a simple complication, Miscommunications lead to fall-out. So many things that I wish you knew, So many walls that I can't break through. The two sing together, as Aidan watches Leah, and Kyle watches Jason. Kyle and Aidan: Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. Next chapter. Jessica walks past the two, and watches Kai flirting with another girl. Jessica: How'd we end up this way? See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy, And you're doing your best to avoid me. I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, How I was losing my mind when I saw you here, But you held your pride like you should've held me. The three sing, watching their love interests. Jessica and Aidan: Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, Why are we pretending this is nothing? I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how, I've never heard silence quite this loud. Kyle with Aidan and Jessica: Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. Aidan: This is looking like a contest, Of who can act like they care less, Kyle: But I liked it better when you were on my side. Jessica and Kyle: The battle's in your hands now, But I would lay my armor down If you said you'd rather love than fight. Jessica: So many things that you wished I knew, But the story of us might be ending soon. Aidan, Jessica and Kyle: Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now. And we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. The end. ---- Kai walks up to Sophia, and says, "Hey." "Go away," Sophia says, shortly. "Can't I even say hello to you anymore?" Kai asks, confused. "No. When are you going to learn that I am DONE with you?" Sophia shouts. ---- Leah walks past Aidan, who stares at her. Natalie then walks up to Aidan, smiling. "Hey there! Are you still jealous of me and Leah?" Natalie asks, teasingly. "I know you're in love with her, but you need to back off, and actually be a good person for the first time in your life," Aidn says. "I'm not a lesbian," Natalie says, blushing. "Oh, please!" Aidan says, raising his eyebrows. "Whatever..." Natalie says, walking off annoyed. ---- Three spot lights shine on the stage, revealing Aidan, Natalie and Leah. Music to Enchanted begins to play, as Aidan starts the song off. Aidan: There I was again tonight Forcing laughter, faking smiles Same old tired lonely place Natalie: Walls of insincerity, Shifting eyes and vacancy Vanished when I saw your face Aidan and Natalie: All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you Leah: Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" Across the room your silhouette Starts to make its way to me The playful conversation starts Counter all your quick remarks Like passing notes in secrecy Leah with Aidan and Natalie: And it was enchanting to meet you All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you Aidan: This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home Natalie: I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you Aidan and Natalie: The lingering question kept me up 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake And now I'm pacing back and forth Wishing you were at my door I'd open up and you would say, "Hey, It was enchanting to meet you, All I know is I was enchanted to meet you." Leah and Aidan: This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew Leah and Natalie: This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you Leah, Natalie and Aidan: This is me praying that This was the very first page Not where the story line ends My thoughts will echo your name Until I see you again These are the words I held back As I was leaving too soon I was enchanted to meet you Natalie and Aidan: Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you Leah with Natalie and Aidan: This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you Natalie and Aidan: Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you Aidan looks at Natalie as she walks off, as he follows Leah. ---- The searing pain nearly made Monica scream. The blood pooled and dripped on the floor. She cried as the pain increased. At least it made her forget her problems. More slashes piled up, and soon both arms were swollen. Once she had finished, she wore her jacket, and left. ---- In the Choir Room, music to Red begins, and Sophia gets out of her seat. Sophia: Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly Jessica follows Sophia's lead, and walks over to her, singing the next two lines. Jessica: Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all Kyle, understanding what the girls are feeling, joins in with the song, as the two girls back him up. Kyle with Sophia and Jessica: Losing him was blue like I'd never known Missing him was dark grey all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met But loving him was red Loving him was red Aidan then follows Kyle, and begins to sing about Leah. Aidan: Touching her was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you Memorizing her was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song Natalie, not wanting Aidan to hog the spotlight, follows his lead, and sings as well. Natalie: Fighting with her was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer Regretting her was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong The two then take over the song, and begin to sing, as the other three singers, and the club, watch the two. Aidan and Natalie: Losing him was blue like I'd never known Missing him was dark grey all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met But loving him was red Oh, red Burning red Kyle then takes over, and begins to sing. Kyle: Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go But moving on from him is impossible When I still see it all in my head In burning red Burning, it was red The five then sing, as Marley, Rocky, Monica, Cody, Amber and Diana enjoy the sing, while Leah, Jason and Kai feel uncomfortable. Aidan, Jessica, Kyle, Natalie and Sophia: Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known Missing him was dark grey all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met 'Cause loving him was red Yeah, yeah, red We're burning red Jessica and Sophia walk over to where Kai is seated, and begin to sing directly at him. Jessica and Sophia: And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head Comes back to me, burning red Yeah, yeah Kyle then sings the last line. Kyle: His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street Marley applauds the five, as they take their seats. "See? This is what Glee club is really about! Just one person singing for the fun of it, while others just joins in, creating a fun and entertaining performance! Well done, you guys!" ---- Aidan follows Leah out of the Choir Room, and pulls her aside. "Leah, please talk to me, that's all I want!" Aidan says. Leah smiles, and gives Aidan a kiss on the lips, "You worry too much!" she says, before walking off. ---- The New Directions stand on the stage, with Marley seated in the stands. Music to Mean begins to play, and Monica steps forward, thinking of Olivia. Monica: You, with your words like knives And swords and weapons that you use against me You have knocked me off my feet again Got me feeling like I'm nothing You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard Calling me out when I'm wounded You picking on the weaker man Kai steps forward, and Monica steps back to the group, and Kai begins to sing, thinking of Sophia and Jessica, who both now hate him. Kai: You can take me down with just one single blow But you don't know, what you don't know... Rocky then takes over, leading the New Directions in the chorus. Rocky with New Directions: Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city And all you're ever gonna be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean Why you gotta be so mean? Kai: You, with your switching sides And your wildfire lies and your humiliation Monica:' You have pointed out my flaws again As if I don't already see them Kai: I walk with my head down Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you I just wanna feel okay again Rocky (with Monica): I bet you got pushed around (Somebody made you cold) But the cycle ends right now 'Cause you can't lead me down that road Kai: And you don't know, what you don't know... Rocky, Kai and Monica: Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city And all you're ever gonna be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean Why you gotta be so mean? Rocky: And I can see you years from now in a bar Talking over a football game With that same big loud opinion Monica: But nobody's listening Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things Kai: Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing But all you are is mean Monica: All you are is mean And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean Rocky and Monica with New Directions (Kai): But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city And all you're ever gonna be is mean, (yeah) Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean Why you gotta be so?.. Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..) And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..) Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..) And all you're ever gonna be is mean Why you gotta be so mean? Marley applauds the group, as the bell rings, signalling the end of the day. ---- Diana sits in her lounge room, as there is a knock at the door. She stands up, and opens it. "Dad!" she gasps. ---- "New clothes for both of us!" Sophia had exclaimed as Monica shivered. "Mon, you okay?" Sophia asked. Monica started hating that question. She simply graced a smile. "Okay, lets go get some make up. I'm running out of lipstick." She said, and grabbed her arm. It stung like crazy as the pain kept increasing. Monica had to supress her pain. After seeing lots of tester swatches of lip colors on Sophia for what seemed like forever to Monica, Sophia finally settled on two colors: a nude lip color and a baby pink lip color. "So, let's go to that cupcake parlor everyone's crazy about! Hopefully we'll be lucky if there's no one there yet. C'mon!" Sophia exclaimed and grabbed Monica's hand yet again, the pain searing throughout her whole body. ---- Her vision was getting spotty. Literally. Monica felt weaker than ever. She stared at her fingers, which were so bony and frail. She took a peek at her arm, it was still stingy, but it was starting to heal. She made a mental note to take care of the wounds later. "So, I'm gonna get a banana cupcake with mocha frosting. What about you, Monners?" Sophia asked her. Monica gave a no. "C'mon Monica! These are so yummy. I swear you need to try 'em!" Sophia encouraged. "No." Monica weakly said. "I'm gonna leave. I shouldn't have come here." Monica said, and quickly turned around. "Monica, don't you dare walk away from me." Sophia half threatened. "Why shouldn't I? You've always wanted to be that actress you've dreamed of. I'm giving you the chance to make a statement. Go, give this scene your all. But I will never be a part of your story. Hell no." Monica sternly said. "What the actual— just eat Monica! You haven't been eating! Look at you, you're practically skin and bones!" Sophia had gathered the attention of some store personnel and a few of the small number of customers at the store. Monica hated being the center of attention. "I hate all of this attention. Here, have this." Monica handed her bags to Sophia. Sophia had a grip of Monica's jacket, and grabbed it off. Monica hated the exposure of her wounds. "Oh my god. You aren't— you're crazy!" Sophia nearly screamed. Now all the people in the store were watching, or attempting to look natural. Sophia turned around. She looked for a place to place the bags. "What's gotten into you Monica! You would never do this to yourself! Wh—" A loud thud interrupted her. A few of the people had gasped. Sophia turned around. "SOMEONE CALL 911." Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes